It is becoming increasingly necessary to quickly and accurately identify people or objects located at a terminal remote to a central processing station. Such identification is necessary for such business transactions as making financial exchanges, or for identifying remotely located objects such as cartons, boxcars or other carriers for computer controlled systems. In such systems the identification must be accurate and, to conserve computer time, done very quickly.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an identification system using an identifier which generates and transmits a signal for the identification of the associated user or item, which signal is in the radio frequency range and allows data communication without physical connection, and which has a shortened identification time period.